Land Of 1000 Dances
(Kids Mode) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1966 |dlc = November 7, 2014 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy ( ) |effort = Intense ( ) |nogm = 4 |sol = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = 1A: Purple 1B: Violet 2A: Ochre Brown 2B: Reddish-Brown Kids Mode Ochre Yellow |pc = |gc = (Remake) (Arrows) |lc = ( ) Purple ( ) |pictos = 52 |audio = |perf = |nowc = lol1000 ( ) AThousandDances ( ) |dura= 2:27 |kcal= 16 }} "Land of 1000 Dances" by was planned to be on but it was scrapped for unknown reasonshttps://youtu.be/p_Q8XysdgDA. The version of the song by was featured on . It also appears in , , and (in Kids Mode via ). Appearance of the Dancer Original (Wii/PS3) The coach is a man dressed as a green alligator with yellow spines. He wears an orange shirt underneath a violet suit with a beige collar, an orange pocket highlight, beige buttons and a beige border at the bottom of the coat. His pants have a hole behind that reveals his tail. He also wears white shoes with violet soles, violet highlights and orange laces. His outline is greenish. During the final part of the routine, the coach fades away along with the song itself. Original (Xbox 360) In the Xbox 360 version of , his color scheme is brighter, and his outline is light blue and thinner. Remake In the remake, he has a more realistic appearance, and his glow is light green. Athousanddances jd3 coach 1.png|Original Athousanddances jdnow coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The routine takes place in a classroom. The class has three students: a penguin - who is behind the dancer - is sitting at her desk with her pen touching paper, at the bottom left of the screen is an orange rhino with crayons all across his desk, and in the bottom right is a fox who is covered in blue paint, and has paint splattered across his desk. At the very back of the room, there is a large chalkboard which covers up almost the whole back wall. On the chalkboard there are some fridge magnets that are shaped like the alphabet. It is in this order (left to right) N, b, E, M, A, n, c, f. And on the chalkboard, it reads "land of 1000 dances" in chalked cursive. In the original background, the alphabets light up and in the remake, the alphabets light up with dimmer lights. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your hands up and bring them down slowly making claw motions. Gold Moves 3 and 4 are done consecutively. Athousanddances gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Athousanddances gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Shout-Out Lines There are 3 Shout-Out Lines in this routine: Shout-Out Line 1: “Na na na na” Shout-Out Line 2: “Wow!” Shout-Out Line 3: “Wow! Do it!” Appearances in Mashups Land Of 1000 Dances appears in the following Mashups: * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * Jailhouse Rock * Rock Lobster Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Beastly Beats *Kids Corner *All Songs K-R *Solos Trivia * The dancer's tail glitches a lot, as it sometimes overlaps the coat. * The coach sometimes disappears due to a glitch.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blnZEKr8iBc * The dancer is based on the school mascot from Christina M. Eve Elementary School. * On and , the avatar does not have the orange collar, unlike the version. * The coach was likely to have taken inspiration from the line "Do the Alligator". * The pictograms have golden arrows, in spite of the coach wearing an orange glove. * The penguin has an avatar in , which can be unlocked after completing the Just Dance TV progress bar. Gallery Game Files Thousandansesquare.png|''Land Of 1000 Dances'' Athousanddances.jpg|''Land of 1000 Dances'' (Remake) AThousandDances Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) AThousandDances_Cover_AlbumCoach_2020.png| album coach (2020) AThousandDances_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background AThousandDances banner bkg.png| menu banner AThousandDances_map_bkg.png| map background athousanddances cover@2x.jpg| cover AThousandDances_Cover_1024.png| cover 42LANDOF1000DANCES.png|Avatar on 42.png|Avatar on and later games 20042.png|Golden avatar 30042.png|Diamond avatar Land of 1000 Dances Penguin Avatar.png|Penguin s avatar on pictos-sprite (17).png|Pictograms Athousanddances background.png|Background In-Game Screenshots Athousanddances jd3 menu wii.png|''Land of 1000 Dances on the menu (Wii) Athousanddances jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) athousanddances menu.png|''Land of 1000 Dances'' on the menu (2017) athousanddances load.png| loading screen (2017) athousanddances coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) Athousanddances jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2018) Athousanddances jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) Athousanddances jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Athousanddances jd2018 kids menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Kids Mode) Athousanddances jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Athousanddances jd2018 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Athousanddances jd2018 kids score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) Athousanddances jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2019) Athousanddances jd2019 load.png| loading screen (2019) Athousanddances jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2019) Videos Official Music Video Wilson Pickett - Land Of 1000 Dances Gameplays Land Of 1000 Dances - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Land Of 1000 Dances - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics)-0 Land Of 1000 Dances - Just Dance Now Land Of 1000 Dances - Just Dance 2016 Land Of 1000 Dances - Just Dance 2017 Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - Land of 1000 Dances by Wilson Pickett (PS Move) Land Of 1000 Dances - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Land Of 1000 Dances - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Land Of 1000 Dances - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Land Of 1000 Dances - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Land Of 1000 Dances Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:Postponed Songs